Second Coming
by FireKitsune313
Summary: The last of the true magic are displeased with the current magic of the world. Knowing that magic will soon die of if they do not step in, they began to choose students who will help the Magical World relearn the old ways. But, tasks lie ahead. Dragons, Prophecies, and a war. Will this revolution stop before it begins?


**Thank you for taking an interest in my story! ~FireKitsune313**

**Bold: To Empathize Actions or Words, "Beast Speech", 'Beast Thought'**

_Italic: 'Thoughts', "Telepathy", Flashback, Dream, Vision._

Normal: 'Thoughts', "Speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own either ****_Fairy Tail_**** or ****_Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p><strong>Turbulent Beginnings<strong>

A large beast lay, observing the world from the entrance of it's cave. The beast was large, with magnificent blood-colored scales tougher than any human weapons that could penetrate. Sharp, jagged claws adorned his feet, gleaming from the filtered sunlight. Large wings sat upon it's back, wider than most trees were tall. A long tail with bone like spikes twisted gently around its form. Two slit emerald eyes darkened as they looked upon the landscape. This was Natsu, one of the last true dragons remaining.

**"Wizards seem to have forgotten their roots." **Natsu rumbled. A snort was heard, billowing with an almost metallic smoke curling up from the other dragon's snout. The dragon's scales were black, tinted with a dark steel luster in the light. Sharp metal claws dug into the ground underneath the beast. It's two almost black grey eyes bore into the other dragon's head. This was Gajeel the Iron Dragon.

**"And?" **Gajeel boomed. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the other dragon. **"I want to do something about it." **Natsu rumbled, looking back to the horizon. A canopy of noise was heard, as other dragons began to show themselves. **"You want to do something of it?" **barked Gajeel. Natsu nodded, looking pensively to the horizon.

**"Mages have long-lost their roots, dwelling in their foolish bigotry beliefs. Forgetting the true nature of magic, and labeling everything dark or light. I wish to remind them." **Natsu stated. **"How are you to remind them, Natsu? They will fear us if we show our natures to them without a plan. Have you seen what they have done to the Fae?" **hissed another dragon. Stepping into the light, his features were revealed.

The dragon was large, but not as large as Natsu or Gajeel. It's scaled armor was blacker than night, and seemingly sucked the light around it. Dagger like teeth the size of men revealed themselves. This was Rogue, the shadow dragon. His two red eyes gazed into Natsu's, looking for something. **"Rogue is right, Natsu. You have matured over the centuries, but what plan do you have?" **asked the only dragoness.

With scales the color of the sky and eyes the color of a navy blue, she was Wendy, the sky dragon. She was much smaller than her male counterparts, but she was still impressive. While the men looked strong and oozed power, she preferred being more agile so her form was more aero-dynamic. Sleeker wings sat upon her back.

**"We should find students." **Natsu stated simply. The dragons went into an uproar. **"Are you mad!? There hasn't been a dragon-slayer in years, and there won't be ever again. Do not forget the oath you took, Natsu!" **roared Gajeel. **"We must abandon the old ways if we wish to survive and watch magic thrive like it once did." **snapped Natsu. The dragons stilled, allowing Natsu to explain.

**"I have found a child who is suited for my magic. He will cause great ripple in the magical world. Revolutionize it even! I must take this chance before it slips from our grasp!" **Natsu rumbled. **"Oh? A boy with a natural affiliation to Fire Dragon Slayer Magic?" **Rumbled an interested dragon. Pure white scales were revealed, shining brilliantly in the sunlight. His sky blue eyes studied Natsu. This was Sting, the Light Dragon.

**"I am interested as well." **came the almost snake-like voice of Cobra. He slinked from the darkness, revealing his state of being. He was far thinner than the others, even Wendy. His poisonous purple scales rippled with every movement he took. His narrowed dark purple eyes were surveying the area. **"This sounds fun. I've been bored without all the action we used to do." **arrogantly stated another dragon.

Golden scales shimmered in the light, sending reflections everywhere. The dragon was very large, larger than Natsu and Gajeel. His eyes glinted with excitement and blood lust. He was Laxus, the Lightning Dragon. **"We use visions to find them." **Natsu explained. Wendy's tail thoughtfully thumped on the ground. **"So we find some students, and began to teach them the lost magic?" **she asked, her voice vibrating beautifully across the cave.

**"Perhaps... Natsu has a point." **rumbled Cobra thoughtfully. **"So we just teach random humans Dragon Slayer Magic!? What of their personality!? What of their skills!? Who's to say it won't just blow up in our faces!" **roared Gajeel. **"We do not know. But we do know that soon magic will be lost, and we must stop that from happening. The balance will be tipped. And not in a good way." **added Rogue.

Gajeel tossed his head around, surveying the other dragons. **'They agree with Natsu.' **he realized. Frowning heavily, he finally receded. **"Very well." **Gajeel murmured. **"We will not teach them all Dragon Slayer Magic, I can assure you. We will teach them other things, like Titan Magic or Celestial Magic." **rumbled Natsu. **"Where are we to find the students?" **asked Wendy.

Natsu grinned toothy, revealing his rows of sharp teeth. **"We will take on human forms and find youngsters still capable of using the old magic." **The other dragons were shocked. **"Take on a human form?" **said an incredulous Sting. **"It will be fun, just like the old days." **urged Natsu. Wendy sighed. **"I guess I will search for support and healing type students. If I manage to find a child with the potential of a Sky Dragon Slayer, I will teach them." **Wendy decided.

Cobra hummed in thought, vibrating the cave. **"I will search as well. I want to see how much the human and magic world has really changed." **Sting and Rogue shared looks. **"Sting and I will go together, and teach our students that way. It will be quicker." **Rogue rumbled, Sting nodding alongside him.

**"I will go as well." **said Laxus, eagerness in his voice. Gajeel snorted, smirking as best a dragon can. **"I guess I will as well. Maybe it will be fun." **Natsu nodded. **"Then it will begin." **The dragons glowed reverting to an all familiar, yet old form. 7 humans with various strange features stood out.

It had begun.

**~Raw!~**

A little girl sat on a plump, yet comfy couch. In her hands was a large book, the title being _The Laws of Physics. _The little girl looked a mere 5 or 6, and had long, bushy brown hair. Her chocolate eyes darted through the book with ease unbecoming of a 6-year-old. Her name was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn genius with enormous untapped potential.

"Honey, you shouldn't be reading now. Why don't you go outside and make some friends?" Mrs. Granger suggested. Hermione looked up to her mother, a slight frown upon her face. "I'm almost done!" she exclaimed, ruffled. Mrs. Granger sighed. "You said that 2 hours ago, Hermione. Now go outside, or you won't be able to go to the library for a week." Mrs. Granger ordered.

A look of brief horror came upon Hermione face, than with a full on pout, she placed the large book on the side of the couch. Grumpily stomping to the door, Hermione shoved her shoes on and went outside. Squinting her eyes at the bright light, she waited for her eyes to adjust. A second later, Hermione was walking down the sidewalk that led to the play ground in her neighborhood.

Her parents were dentists with high salaries, so they settled in a neighborhood were everyone knew each other and kept and eye on the kids. Hermione, known as the neighborhood genius, never made friends because of the moniker. Hermione and the other kids didn't get along either. Hermione preferred books to outside, and pants to skirts. This made her strange to both boys and girls. And friendless.

With a huff, she walked to an abandoned swing set, on the far side of the playground, partially hidden by an overgrown tree. Plopping herself onto the swing set, she lazily pushed the swing to move, her mind racing over the book she was reading. A slight breeze came upon her face, shifting the bangs that covered her eyes. Then, everything stopped.

The swing stopped in mid-air, leaving Hermione to awkwardly attempt to keep sitting on the seat. A leaf was stuck in mid-fall, in the beginning of a twirl. Looking to the playground, she noticed the kids weren't moving at all, frozen in one place. "Interesting, isn't it." came a bell-like voice from behind her. Whipping around, Hermione lost balance, and fell off of the swing with an ungraceful flop.

Regaining her bearing, she looked to the woman behind her. The woman was strange, wearing a long medieval dress. Her hair was even stranger, being a dark navy blue color. "W-Who are you?" Hermione asked, nervous. The woman smiled gently. "My name is Wendy child. Wendy Marvel." Wendy introduced. "What's happening?" Hermione asked, looking at the frozen scene around her.

"We're stuck in time. So that I could talk to you, of course." Wendy said. Hermione grew even more nervous. "I don't talk to strangers." Hermione weakly snapped. Wendy laughed, sounding like bells tinkling in the wind. "Yet we are talking now, Hermione." Wendy said, smiling down to her. Hermione froze. The strange woman knew her name!

"Why are you here?" Hermione snapped, defensive. "Hermione, I am here to teach you something special." Wendy said, ignoring Hermione's rude speech. "You have magic Hermione. But, you also have the potential to learn magic that has been lost for ages." Hermione trembled. "M-Magic!? Magic doesn't exist!" Hermione cried. Wendy looked over at the child, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh? And how are we still moving while everything else isn't?" Wendy asked, looking her potential student in the eye. "You have potential Hermione. And I want to teach you. Will you be willing to learn this?" Hermione frowned. "What if I refuse?" she asked softly. Wendy sighed.

"I will be forced to wipe your memory of this encounter, and when your 11 you will learn about the existence of magic. You will be a muggleborn and as such will be treated with racist comments and bullying. When you graduate your magical school, you will realize you wasted your life away because you cannot find a job due to racist 'purebloods'. You will then be in poverty for perhaps the rest of your life. Who knows, you might get lucky and marry a pureblood. You will then be expected to be the obedient house wife and bear a child." Wendy said, not even sugaring it.

Hermione's mind raced, and knew if this was true, then this could be her future. "If I accept?" Wendy smiled widely. "You will learn Sky Dragon Slayer magic, as well as an assortment of other magic. I will train you at night, but I will warp time to suit our needs. You will still get the amount of sleep and everything." Wendy said. Hermione sighed. "I accept." Wendy only smiled, revealing enlarged canine teeth. "Are you... a vampire?" stuttered Hermione. Wendy only smiled, her eyes filled with amusement.

**~Raw!~**

"So... how are we gonna find some kids again?" asked Sting. Rogue sighed, blandly ignoring all the gossiping and giggles from around them. Girls looked at the beautiful men with awe, and blushes. If only they could catch their eye! Rogue stiffened, looking eastward. A rare smirk made its way onto his face. That was met with stifled squeals. The girls around them, and the men believed the two were models. They had to be.

"I know where we need to go now." With that said, Rogue left the diner. Rolling his eyes, Sting followed after him. The minute the door closed behind Sting they disappeared, seemingly fading from existence. If anyone actually paid attention, they would have noticed a shadow and reflection of light traveling east.

**~Raw!~**

"Che... so this is the brat." Laxus looked down to the pudgy boy below. The boy was crying, Laxus noticing, smelling the watery salt. "Hey, kid! Stop crying." Laxus ordered. The kid looked up, shocked at the man. Neville hadn't noticed him at all. "What are you doing here? Grandma says people shouldn't be here." Neville asked, looking with puffy eyes at the man.

The man was very tall. Extremely. He had really spiky blonde hair, and a long scar across his eye. Neville decided the man was scary. Laxus rolled his eyes. "How can _you _have the potential of a lightning dragon slayer?" he muttered, looking down upon the small child. "D-Dragon Slayer!?" shrieked Neville. Neville cowered from the man, shielding his head with his arms.

Laxus could only groan at how much work he would need to do. 'At least it's better than staying in the cave all day.' "Alright kid. I'm your new teacher." ordered Laxus. "I'm going to train you to be a Lightning Dragon Slayer, as well as some other thing, okay?" Laxus said, daring the boy to say other wise. "B-BUT!" cried Neville, scared of the blonde man.

"Listen kid, you can't tell anyone I'm teaching you. Its _secret_, understand?" Laxus grunted. Neville could only let out a whimper and nod. Laxus then let out s terrifying grin. "Good. Now, do 100 push ups and sit-ups for me! Or else!" Laxus yelled. Neville nodded, trembling as he began his push ups. Laxus hid a grin, looking down upon the boy.

'This will be some interesting years.' Laxus decided. "What's your name boy!" he shouted. "N-Neville" whimpered the boy.

**~Raw!~**

"Wake up boy!" a shrill screech woke Harry up. Groaning, Harry rubbed his emerald eyes. Scratching his untamed black hair, the now 6-year-old hopped from his small bed. Brushing a spider gently off his shoulder, he exited his room, the cupboard downstairs. "Boy! In here now!" barked the woman. Petunia Dursley was as skinny as a rake, with blonde hair landing neatly on her shoulders.

Her face was horse-like, and she had a long neck she used to spy on the neighbors. Harry hurried into the kitchen. "Yes, Aunt Petunia?" he said, being as polite as he could. It could save him from an early slap in the morning. Outside a man with narrowed green eyes stared into the window, frowning from his perch in a tree.

"Boy, you will make breakfast. Make bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. The instructions are on the counter. Do not burn or waste _anything_. Do you understand?" snapped Petunia. The last question was rhetorical. It always was. The rule of the house was to never ask questions. Harry walked over to the directions, a mere paper with minimized instructions of how to make anything.

Harry squinted. He could not read the instructions, he realized. He would not be able to make breakfast. Harry would earn an extra whipping tonight. Outside, the man snarled, finally realizing what was happening. With that, the man decided to act. When Harry was trying to read the instructions again, someone knocked on the door.

Aunt Petunia wasn't ready for it. "Who could be rude enough to knock at this hour?" wondered Petunia, a frown of disgust upon the lack of manners the person had. Looking once at the clock, the time read _5:12AM. _Plastering a smile on her face, she went to open the door. Undoing the latch, she was unprepared for who was behind the door.

It was a man, a very tall man, at least 6 feet. He looked straight out of a magazine, and was absolutely handsome. He was wearing a suit, with a scaled scarf as an accessory. Perhaps a new trend? Then, she saw his hair. It was dark outside, so she couldn't see the color very clearly, but she knew what color of hair he had. He had _pink _hair. Her smile was frozen on her face.

"Mam, do you happen to be Petunia Dursley?" the man asked, with a nice baritone voice. Nodding, she ushered the obviously important man into her living room. "And you might be?" she asked, smiling in her mind beautifully. The man laughed. "My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He said, a slight accent in his voice. A foreigner?

"May I ask why your here?" Petunia said, as politely as she could. The man nodded, revealing a brief case by his side. Opening it with a snap, he revealed a folder. "Mam, this is something you need to see. This is a paper from the child protection agency. We are here to take custody of a child you have abused. One Harry Potter." Natsu said.

Petunia froze, half opening her voice to snap at him, before she realized what could happen. 'The boy could be out of her life forever!' Petunia nodded, her mouth set into a firm line, less she smile as wide as she could. "Take the boy. I do not want him here." she said coldly. The man, Natsu merely nodded, giving her a look.

"Boy!" her bark-command echoed. Shuffled footsteps were heard and Harry appeared. Natsu chose the time to study him, a deeper frown forming on his face when he realized just how small the boy was. He was 6, for heaven's sake and he looked like a 4-year-old. "Boy, you will be leaving with this man. Get your stuff." Petunia ordered. Harry only nodded, and looked at the man one last time. He was strange the man, and was almost... mad? At Aunt Petunia?

Opening his cupboard door, Harry quickly gathered all of his belongings, his mind buzzing. Where would the man take him? Would he hit him like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon? Grabbing his small belonging, just a ratty blanket and few clothes and broken toys, he was ready to leave. He only had a few things, but he liked his few things.

"Are you ready to go?" Natsu said warmly. Natsu quickly nudged the little child to the car outside, a blue sedan, and stayed behind for only a second later. Looking Petunia straight in the eye, he only said one sentence. "Expect your dirty..._ laundry_ to be put on display,_ human_." Petunia's face turned an ashen grey. Natsu turned around, and walked to his car. Opening a back seat door, he helped Harry in, because he was too small to do so himself.

Opening the driver's seat, Natsu started the car. "Tell me Harry, what do you know about... _Magic?" _

**~Raw!~**

"Draco, you are going over to the Zabini house. The owner, is a friend of mine. She has a child your age, his name is Blaise. Make friends with him, he will be an important politically ally in the future." said Narcissa Malfoy. She was a beautiful woman, with long platinum hair and aristocratic features. Narcissa looked down to her son, Draco. "Do you understand, Draco?" Narcissa asked.

The blonde boy nodded, aware of the situation even at the age of 6. Narcissa grabbed his hand, and led him to the fire-place. Ornate statues of snakes decorated it, as well as green accents. "Zabini Household!" A burst of green flames later, the mother-son duo was inside another fireplace.

Stepping out, she was greeted by a beautiful woman. The woman herself was obviously Italian, with accent and all. "Narcissa! What a pleasure!" The woman greeted. "It has been a pleasure being here, Mrs. Zabini." Narcissa said politely. The woman nodded. "Blaise!" A boy walked into the room, around the age of Draco. He shared traits of his mother, but had slightly darker skin.

"Blaise, this is Draco. Please show him the household." the beautiful mother of Blaise said, already leading Narcissa to a table with tea. The boys never noticed a man with auburn hair and purple eyes following them.

**~Raw!~**

"So this is the place." said Sting. He observed the strange house, more tower that was only balanced by the blatant use of magic. Sting sniffed the air. He could now see why Rogue led him here. There was many children with the potential to learn the lost arts. He sniffed the air again. 3, he counted. A girl and two boys. The boys smelled _very _similar, so he guessed twins.

"Come on Gred!" An exclamation was heard. A redhead the age of around 7-8? was running. Behind him was another boy, this one looking exactly alike the other. Rogue and Sting shared a look. "Fred! George!" a harpy-like voice made them all wince. A woman, most likely the mother had grabbed one of the boys by the ear, and with experience, grabbed the other boy's ear.

"You two! Honestly!-" Sting tuned out the harpy-like screams. "She's going to be the problem, isn't she?" Sting asked blandly to his silent partner. Rogue only nodded, a look of annoyance upon his face. "Let me deal with this. I hear she is a bigotry witch who thinks anything 'dark' should be destroyed. You have red eyes, so she might think you are a vampire." said Sting. His partner only nodded, and disappeared into a shadow.

Sting began to walk to the woman, who was _still _lecturing the twins. The twins caught sight of him, and froze. Confused as to why her children froze, she followed their gaze. Eyes widening to the obviously rich and handsome man, she immediately dropped the twins. Landing soundly on the ground, all they had was sore butts. "What can I do for you sir?" she said pleasantly.

Sting slightly twitched to the obvious suck-up move. "I'm new to the neighborhood. I just wanted to meet the new neighbors." Sting said, faking a laugh. The woman nodded. "I am Molly Weasley, and these two troublemakers are Fred and George." Molly said. Sting only nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you all and your free to come by my house-Oh you must meet the rest of the family!" Interrupted Molly.

Sting only twitched slightly, inwardly shocked by the rudeness she just displayed. Forcing a smile, he nodded. Molly grabbed the twins and proceeded to _drag _them all the way there. Rogue only moved forward in the shadows, watching in slight amusement at the troubles Sting was facing right now. Molly opened the door wide for Sting.

"What's your name, dear?" Molly said, leading him to a chair at a worn table. Setting scratched utensils onto the table, she prepared tea for her rich guest. "I'm Sting Eucliffe." Sting introduced. Molly froze. "What an odd name. Are you French?" She asked, turning to face her guest. "Yes, I'm named Sting as a family tradition. When the head of the family steps down, the new one must take on the name Sting." Sting said, lying through his teeth.

"That's nice dear. So head of your family?" She asked, her eyes shining with slight greed. Rogue, from a shadow in the back, could only watch on in amusement. Molly was so easy to read it was ridiculous. Sting nodded. A screech was heard from the kettle, letting everyone know that tea was done. Quickly pouring a tea-cup, Molly placed it next to Sting. "Drink up, dear. So I must ask, what type of family is yours?" Molly questioned.

Sting blinked. "Family type?" Sting asked. "You know, dark, light..." Sting let out a laugh. "I'm light, if you want to know, Mrs. Weasley." Sting informed. Molly gave off a beaming nod. "That reminds me, I'll have to show you the kids. KIDS!" she yelled. Sting instantly winced, rubbing his ears slightly. Footsteps were heard as the children slowly arrived.

Using his eyes, Sting darted across there features and memorized them. The small girl only about 4, was the one with the potential to become a celestial mage. Sting hid a smirk. It wasn't very known, but celestial mages usually have a high chance of learning light dragon slayer magic. That was one of the reasons Sting was so interested in the pretty blonde Natsu claimed as his own. The next one, a boy. He didn't have any potential, except the magic the wizards use now.

The twins arrived next, practically leaking with potential in shadow arts. Another boy arrived, this one serious and had glasses. He had a slight potential to use script magic, if at all. Lastly a boy about 12-13 stumbled in. Sting's eyes widened as he did. He smelled of dragons. Literally. Sting smirked. So he's one of them? One of those jack of all trades potentials. But with the potential to learn practically all dragon magic.

"These are Ginny, Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, and Charlie. My oldest son Bill isn't here right now, so I apologize for that." Sting only nodded.

**~Raw!~**

"Oi! You!" A man snapped. Luna looked left, turning face to face with the cloaked man. No... dragon. Her glazed eyes snapped clear for only a second. "So you're the one... damn... I have to deal with a seer..." The Dragon-Man groaned.

"Lizard-Man, why are you here?" whispered dreamily Luna, already knowing the answer. "I'm here to teach you, little seer. To be a dragon-slayer. Specifically, an Iron Dragon Slayer." The lizard-man said. Luna only nodded. "This is a pain... I hate teaching seers..." Luna twitched, her eyes finally clear since her mother's death.

"Why don't you just teach me, you dumbass!" Luna hissed. The man froze. Before he burst into laughter. Pulling his hood down, he revealed his face. He had narrowed grey eyes and _a lot _of piercings. He then grinned, revealing enlarged canines. His spiky black hair was held in a pony tail that ended at his mid-back. "So this is your true personality. Interesting. Now... let's start training! Gihihihi!"

Luna could only glare at the man in front of her. "Where's your manners, you old lizard! My names Luna, Luna Lovegood. Now what's yours!?" The man gave a grin. "It's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox."

**~Raw!~**

"Alright, you ready Harry?" asked Natsu. The now 8-year old could only nod. It had been 2 years since he was taken from his relatives, but Harry loved the last 2 years of his life. Natsu was his favorite person in the whole world. He was like... his father. Harry was still shy to call him that though.

Natsu closed his eyes, focusing his magic. Many often wondered how Dragon-slayers gained their special draconic attributes. It was simple, in fact was the first thing they did after conditioning. The operation was very easy, yet complicated at the same time. There was also special conditions for it to work. First, the human must have been physically able to withstand the pain that comes with the transformation. Then, the dragon must be willing.

The operation starts with a dragon pushing their own magic into the person's magic coils. The dragon forces the magic to meld with the human's coils, morphing them into a dragon's magic coil. It was a very complicated manner, for the person must be able to withstand the pain that comes with and after the operation. It was usually done to a child, simply because their coils was more malleable and easy to bend.

After the coils are changed, the operation ends with the dragon taking out access magic. Then, the changes happen. It lasts a day, but the effects are felt for weeks after. It first starts with the skin, the now dragon magic destroys the top layer of skin, and replaces it quickly with tougher, scaled skin. It looks like human skin, but if looked at carefully, one would notice the small scales that made up the skin.

Next, the senses. Now the armor was done, the magic starts to accelerate the senses enhancing everything. Smell becomes more than 10x better, eyes gain night visions, ears become more sensitive. Canine teeth grow longer and larger, and nails become sharper. Then, it finishes with inner changes. Organs become tougher, and will be better protected from attacks. Nerves go into an overdrive, causing powerful reflexes when trained.

Now, to some it was rather simple, to others it was not. When changed, it feels as if your insides are burning, and that your being electrocuted. One does not need to endure the whole process, and dragons won't actually train their children in pain tolerance until after.

When waking up with the new features, the slayer immediately goes into a sensory overload. They must be coaxed out of it. They gradually get used to it in an amount of weeks. Next, they must endure training with their new features. They react faster, but react sloppily because of lack of muscle reflex.

"Alright, lets go." Natsu said, inserting the magic into Harry. Harry felt pain _painpainpainpain, __**black.**_

**~Raw!~**

"You alright, brat?" snapped Laxus. Looking down at the newly enhanced Nevile, he could only sigh when he realized Nevile was having sensory overload. "I don't deserve this. Listen, brat. Focus on my voice. Just on my voice. Ignore everything else. Just focus on my voice." He instructed, slowly talking to him.

Nevile was in pain. Everything, he can hear, see, taste, smell, and touch. He heard the birds, the river, the grass, the wind. He smelt deer, lightning, water, storm, wind, and something...lizard-like? He touched, feeling every callous on his hand, every micro-scale he now had. He could taste it, the wind, the sky. He couldn't focus, everything hurt.

"...Focus on my voice Nevile. Only my voice. Ignore everything else. Slowly focus, do not rush..." came the voice of his mentor, Laxus. He focused. And focused. He was slowly losing the ability to hear everything around him. Nevile was glad. "Now, repeat what I say, do you understand. Your name is Nevile, Nevile Longbottom. You are now officially my apprentice slayer. Say that."

"My name is Nevile, Nevile Longbottom. I am now officially Laxus' apprentice slayer." Nevile opened his eyes again. He was relieved. He wasn't in pain anymore. "Now, let's get you started in your first test. Find a blue jay. It is here, you need to find it." Laxus said. Nevile nodded. He began to focus, taking in everything around him again. It was easier this time. "It's east, about 20 feet from here." Nevile said. Laxus smirked. "Now, find the river again."

**~Raw!~**

"_Sky Dragon's Roar!" _A blast of wind in the shape of a cyclone shot out of Hermione's mouth. The large boulder in front of her was shredded to fine dust. Hermione took a deep breath, and grinned. Hermione had changed, after only 3 years under Wendy's watchful eye.

Her hair was no longer bushy, but was sleek, a side affect of her fully changing into a dragon slayer. Her eyes were now brown, with a ring of blue around them. Her canines were sharper, and larger. But, perhaps the biggest change was her attitude.

She was no longer a bushy-haired know it all genius. Nor did she believe that all what books said was true. She was the improved Hermione Granger, a proud Sky Dragon Slayer Mage with Script Magic under her belt.

"How'd I do?" Hermione asked. Wendy had changed as well. Gone was her outdated clothing, in favor of a sundress with designs of ivy on it. "It is mastered, but it can always be improved. Remember, - That a dragon's roar is it's signature attack." finished Hermione. Wendy smiled. "Now that you've mastered the basic moves, we'll move onto healing moves." Wendy said.

Re-equipping a large book, she proceeded to hand it to Hermione. "Read it. Know it. Live it." advised Wendy. Hermione blinked.

"I expect you to have it memorized by next week." Hermione gaped. "That's impossible! Even for me!" Wendy smiled darkly. "6 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes to go."

**~Raw!~**

"Alright, today we'll be learning _Celestial Spirit Magic_." said Sting. It had taken awhile, but Sting managed to convince Molly that he could baby-sit for her. Which meant, for the kids atleast, to learn magic in secret at Sting's house. They never talked about it because one: Sting and Rogue would never teach them again. Two: Sting and Rogue would seal their magic. Three: It was worth it.

Ginny nodded excitedly. Sting had never taught her magic before, because she was to young. Sting instead taught her other things, like hand-to-hand combat, and simple things like map reading skills or trap setting. Now that she was 7, Sting had finally decided to teach her magic.

"Here" Sting said, handing her a silver key. "This is a spirit key. This certain one is a spirit key of Nikora. Each spirit key represents a constellation. Spirit keys are ranked in power and magic drainage. Silver keys are rather simple, and don't usually summon powerful creatures. The magic drainage isn't very high either, but there good starter keys and can be used in a large variety of situations. Next are golden keys of zodiac. They are very special and are some of the most powerful keys around. They are notable for being golden keys and-" Sting continued.

Across the Rogue was quietly explaining how to shadow travel to George, Fred, and Charlie. Or... trying to atleast. The three were practically bouncing, with the way they were trembling with excitement. With all the pent up excitement, they were only paying attention to half of what Rogue was saying. Rogue noticed this. His eye twitched. "If you don't sit down and calm down, _you will **regret**_** it"** Rogue hissed.

The boys paled, and sat ramrod straight, slightly afraid of what might happen if they don't.

**~Raw!~**

"Blaise, do 2000 push ups." ordered Cobra. Blaise and Draco were now 10, and had spent over 4 years with the man. Life with Cobra was odd, yet exciting. They learned new magic, specifically lost magic. While Draco was not eligible for it, Blaise was able to learn _Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, _because of his rather shocking affinity to it.

Draco, instead went with _Ice Make Magic _and _Re-equip: The Knight Magic. _While Cobra wasn't the best a teaching those, he sometimes brought over a pink haired man named Natsu, who easily helped Draco learn the magic.

The boys had changed, in more ways than one. For example, Blaise had the standard dragon slayer attributes, but was resilient to any poison you threw at him. Blaise now wore darker shades of blue, and purple.

Draco on the other hand, had the strange habit of stripping. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop. He didn't even notice it until someone pointed it out to him. The only good thing was that Draco never fully stripped, instead only to his boxers.

"You two, it's been 4 years since I first started training you. Now, Blaise, you rank at a high B-Rank Mage, and you Draco, rank at a low B-Rank Mage. Now, I have decided to start teaching you a special magic. It is called... _Snake Magic." _

**~Raw!~**

"Luna, it's almost time for the summit." Luna looked at him, confused. "Summit?" Luna had finally gained control over her seer abilities, to the point that she could switch it on and off instead of it being forever on. "You'll be meeting my... comrades, and their students." Gajeel said. Luna blinked.

"Is this going to be one of those contests: I have the better student bitch! thing." Luna stated dully. Gajeel face planted. "You damn brat! It's nothing like that! You need to meet other's with Lost magic, and gain experience and bonds!" Gajeel ranted. Luna looked away.

"Whatever."

"Stop trying to be hip! It's not working!" crowed Gajeel.

...

It was working.

**~Raw!~**

Hermione twitched nervously, anxiously smoothing out her pants. She was wearing a simple outfit, some dark skinny jeans and some light brown boots. On her hip was her medical bag, full of herbs she had to pick. She was wearing a black jacket, underneath it being a long light blue shirt. On her neck was Wendy's gift to her, a congratulations for completing the healing magic.

It was a choker, with a large scale on it the colors of the sky. She always wore it, in gratitude to Wendy, and in pride. On her left ear was a simple earring, a blue feather from a blue jay. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, as it had gotten as long as her lower-back, and often got in the way. Hermione was about to be 11 years old.

Right beside her was Wendy. Wendy was wearing the same sundress she wore as always, even if it was the middle of fall right now. Wendy's hair was in a braid, an oddity all by itself. Wendy hadn't aged a day since she met Hermione.

Harry laughed, hiding his nervousness. His hair hadn't changed much, was just as spiky and untamable as usual. His glasses were gone, and he wore a rather summery outfit for it being in autumn. He was wearing some cargo shorts with a simple t-shirt, but if one looked clearly, would notice the clothes were fire proof. He wore sandals, and had scaled headband given to him by Natsu. Harry was almost 11 years old.

Natsu still wore his suit, and his scaled scarf given to him by his father, Igneel. He didn't look a day over 20.

Luna scowled, her eyes glancing at the others. She was wearing a pair of black pants, with sneakers on the bottom. She wore a coat, with no visible identification of the shirt that lay underneath it. Her right ear was pierced multiple times, while her right ear was only pierced once. The piercing was a small metal rod, but attached to it was a single claw. Her hair was down, and only went to her shoulder blades.

Gajeel wore his black cloak, hiding the outfit as always that was underneath. He looked to be the age of 22 since Luna met him.

Ginny wore a pair of jeans with a blue sweater, and had her hair in a neat bun. Her brown eyes were flicked with golden specks, a side effect of using celestial magic. On her waist was a golden belt, with atleast 2 dozen keys. 3 of those keys were golden.

Sting was tapping his foot impatiently. Wearing a pair of pant and a blue t-shirt, his signature smirk was upon his face. He didn't look more than 18 at the most.

The twins wore matching outfits. A pair of pants, black shirt, and each had a black scaled ring. Looking at their eyes, one would notice they had a mixture of red tinted within the brown.

Rogue was emotionless, and wore a long black jacket and pants. He looked the same. As usual.

Charlie was practically bouncing with excitement, his eyes a strange mixture of brown, red, and blue. His hair brushed the sides of his shoulder. A toothy grin was given to anyone that looked his way.

Draco and Blaise were side by side. Draco wore a simple replaceable t-shirt and pants. Right beside him was Blaise, who wore a dark purple cloak. Draco was making ice shards in his hand. Blaise was fiddling with a scaled wrist watch.

Cobra was wearing a cloak like Gajeel and Blaise. Except for the fact you could only see his glowing purple eyes from behind the cloak. If he were to take it off, he wouldn't look any older than he was 7 years ago.

Nevile wore a simple vest. Under it was a t-shirt. While he was only 10ish, one could see the muscles he had. One could only guess what he would look like when he was older. Nevile's hair was slightly spiked, and his brown eyes had lightened to a hazel.

With his arms crossed, Laxus glared at any of the children brave enough to look his way. His bulging muscles showed through his clothes, and his narrowed eyes stared heatedly to the ground. On his shoulders was a furred coat, with a symbol on it.

"So... am I going to have to start?" asked Natsu. Gajeel snorted. "Hmph. As if a flame head like you could do anything properly." Luna blinked dazedly. "Lizard-man and Lizard-man should calm down." Wendy blinked. "I'm jealous. You have a seer as a student." Wendy commented. Hermione twitched. "Hah! Figures metal head couldn't-why you!" Gajeel interrupted.

Natsu and Gajeel butted heads together, each snarling. Harry sweatdropped, watching as his father and his friend argued. "How uncouth." commented a weasel-faced blonde. Harry twitched. There was something about him that pissed him off. "Maybe they haven't seen each other in awhile." Harry offered. The blonde held his nose high. "I doubt it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a noble." The blonde _'Draco' _Harry's mind supplied, whipped around. "Say that to me again, you scaled runt!" Draco snapped. Harry snarled, as the two butted heads. "Weasel-face!" "Scar-head!" They shot insults to each other.

Wendy could only sigh, looking away from them to the others, who were talking with each other. She looked back to the arguing boys. _'Just like Natsu and Gray... they only need a Lucy to get between them.' _This was going to be a long summit, Wendy decided.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Omake #1: Sting and Rogue: The Fashion Police Duo... with their sidekickassistant, Ginny_**

**_Inspired by Neville's boggart after the use of Riddikulus... _**

"Rejected!" roared Sting. "It burns my eyes!" cried Ginny, being the duo's reporter and new assistant. "Please... for the love all things _holy... _just get it away from me..." said a traumatized Rogue, who cradled his head in his hands.

The hideous beast ruffled her?/his?/it's? old musky coat indignantly. "Twenty points for looking ridiculous... _Lizard_." spat out the thing. Sting and Rogue froze. "N-No... don't tell me..." Sting whispered. "It isn't possible... y-you got even worse in fashion sense!" wailed Sting. Professor Snape's nose flared.

Snape took a step closer. Rogue disappeared into a shadow, and reappeared from a shadow outside of the film set. "My EYES!" screeched Ginny. She clawed at them. "I need BLEACH!" Ginny order/shrieked. Sting was on the opposite side of the room, plastering himself to the wall. Sting was inching for the window. "S-Snape... I'm sorry..." Sting muttered, looking away. "I cannot acknowledge your presence in fear of a mental breakdown!" Sting finished.

Snape twitched.

...

And twitched some more

...

Snape calmly began to walk to Sting.

Sting was frozen by the horrid look of clashing colors. Honestly... _those_ shades of green? With _his_ looks?

"NooOOOO! Sting! Take me instead!" Pleaded Ginny.

Rogue could only watch in horror.

Snape took another step closer.

Step. Step. Step. Step.

"I can't watch..." Ginny whispered, cowering behind an overturned desk.

"Amen, and have a safe trip to heaven, partner. Lord knows you need it..." Prayed Rogue.

Step. Step. Step.

...

"Boo."

...

Snape walked away, leaving the thoroughly traumatized Sting, Rogue, and Ginny behind him.

Sting was foaming out of the mouth.

Ginny's soul had left her body.

Rogue now believed he was a dog.

Snape smirked. Time to traumatize other... people.

"O-Oh my lord! I can't see anymore! I'm BLIND!" wailed a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

The Potter brat stared at Snape.

"I have seen everything now. I think someone should call a doctor now."

The Potter brat feel over.

...

His eyes were bleeding.

Yes, Snape decided. He loved traumatizing people.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter is done! Now, I'm going to answer some questions before they even pop up.<strong>

**Luna's attitude and personality - This is Luna's _true _personality. With her dazed, wondering personality was just her way of coping as a seer. The death of her mother triggered Luna's ability to awaken, and because its so powerful, its on 24/7. This doesn't allow a person to see Luna's true personality if her gift was on. Gajeel taught her to control it, allowing her personality to shine through. Don't worry though, Luna's seer personality will be the dominant one. When Luna snaps at someone, her other personality come through.**

**Natsu's knucklehead attitude - He's been alive for more than 1000 years now. He's going to have to mature one day. His knucklehead personality isn't truly gone, it only comes out in bouts of childishness. **

**Why are the dragon slayers dragons? - You'll find out soon enough.**

**All right, I'll give someone a cyber cookie if they manage to find the one sentence that mentions a Fairy Tail member and Sting.**

**Charlie - Charlie is sort of like Natsu. He has the potential to be really any dragon slayer type out there.**

**Eye changes - I believe that with them using Lost Magic, the eyes and other features change.**

**What about Hogwarts!? - It's in the next chapter.**


End file.
